Problem: Simplify the following expression: $6\sqrt{208}$.
First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 6\sqrt{208}$ $= 6\sqrt{16 \cdot 13}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 6\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{13}$ $= 6 \cdot 4 \cdot \sqrt{13}$ $= 24\sqrt{13}$